The Reason Is you
by acita hatake
Summary: "Saku… ah kau… kau membukanya! Sudah kubilang jangan kau buka!" bentak Naruto. "Sudah kubilang jangan dibuka kan! Kenapa kau nekat membukanya!" /apaan sih? baca ajah yah... chapter 1. cekidot


**hai semua...saya kembali nih...**

**ini fic ketiga saya tapi rasanya kok ya masih seperti amatir sekali..huft maaf..**

**mencoba buat Narusaku..semoga ngga jelek2 amat**

**dan mungkin kependekan tapi maksa pengen buat berchapter-chapter.**

**maaafffff**

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

* * *

><p>acita hatake present...<p>

**The Reason Is You**

Gadis itu masih terisak. Rinai hujan yang turun seakan tak menggoyahkan niatnya menangis. Di depannya ada sebuah nisan dengan tanah yang masih baru. Ya, baru saja ada dikubur di dalamnya. Uzumaki Naruto, begitu yang tertulis di nisan. Di saat orang lain telah meninggalkan lokasi makam itu, si gadis berambut pink masih terpaku disana. Terisak. Terluka. Ya, dia kehilangan. Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu, kehilangan sosok yang telah berpulang ke rumah Tuhan.

Wangi kamboja mendominasi daerah itu. Makam Naruto berada di pojok pemakaman, di samping makam ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Sudah sekitar satu jam Sakura berlutut di depan nisan Naruto. Tak ada yang mampu memaksanya pulang. Saat Sakura dibujuk dia justru histeris berteriak-teriak. "Tinggalkan aku! Aku ingin menemani Naruto, itu saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" bentak Sakura saat Ino mengajaknya pulang. Dengan berat hati, Ino meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sesenggukan.

"Maaf…" lirih Sakura berkata. Ya, hanya maaf, maaf, maaf dan maaf yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Entah sudah yang ke berapa dia mengucapkannya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Dan selalu menyakitkan juga kan rasanya. Itu yang terjadi pada Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Sakura, Sai itu ternyata romantiiiisss sekaliii!" kata Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Biasa saja. Lagipula kau bukan pacarnya," balas Sakura malas. "Ah.. tunggu saja tanggal mainnya! Jangan iri ya," cibir Ino. "Hah, kau tahu kan Ino, ibuku sangat percaya pada Naruto dank au tahu Naruto kan, dia sudah seperti ayahku saja. Laki-laki yang mendekatiku dia bilang hanya ingin memanfaatkanku saja," gerutu Sakura. "Tapi dia benar kan Saku! Ingat Pein yang selalu minta contekan? Atau Neji yang Cuma taruhan? Atau Sasori yang nggak modal itu? Atau bahkan Deidara yang sebenarnya ingin ke salon bersamamu? Hahaha," Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat laki-laki yang terakhir dia sebutkan. "Uhh, cukup Ino. Ya, kurasa Naruto memang selalu benar. Huff," kata Sakura memelas.

Tiba-tiba yang dibicarakan datang. Tapi tunggu… ada yang aneh. Ya! Dia tak membagi cengiran khasnya pagi itu. "Dia kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino. Sakura menggeleng menatap Naruto yang pucat. Sesaat kemudian dia menghampiri Naruto.

"Itu apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Naruto membawa sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. "Hai Sakura-chan! Bu..bukan apa-apa kok," sahut Naruto tergagap. "Kalau gitu aku mau lihat!" rajuk Sakura. "Ah, jangan! Tidak penting kok. Bagaimana kalau kau ajari aku belajar matematika saja?" kata Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Oke-oke! Ayo, sebelum Kakashi-sensei datang!" ajak Sakura setengah membentak.

Mereka berdua menyimak sebuah buku tebal berjudul _Matematika kelas 12_. Sakura masih penasaran dengan isi amplop yang dibawa Naruto, tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik dia ingin menghargai privasi Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah sabahatnya dari kecil. Mereka selalu satu sekolah. Dan saat ini mereka ada di kelas 12 Konoha High School.

Walaupun karakteristik Naruto dan Sakura berbeda tetapi yah… saling melengkapi lah.

"Naruto," bisik Sakura di sela-sela belajar.

"Hmm, ya."

"Kemarin Sasuke meneleponku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jangan kau tanggapi! Dia playboy!"

"Kau selalu begitu!"

"Memang kenapa? Ini untuk kebaikanmu kan? Pernah aku melarangmu tanpa alasan? Semua murid di Konoha High School tahu dia seperti apa!"

"Uhh..siapa tahu dia berubah?" rajuk Sakura. "Terserah! Kau memang keras kepala kan?" jawab Naruto malas. Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya jika si Naruto sudah berkata begitu. Overprotektif? Ya! Sakura ngambek? Ya! Itu ditandai dengan mereka tidak pulang bersama siang hari saat pulang sekolah.

"Kau pulang bersamaku tidak?" tawar Naruto. "Tidak!" bentak Sakura. Jangan ditanya kapan mereka baikan! Itu terjadi begitu saja saat keduanya lupa kalau sedang marahan.

"Ini bukumu. Terima kasih. Aku duluan. Hati-hati kau!" pesan Naruto sambil menyodorkan buku kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Saat sampai di parkiran motor Naruto teringat sesuatu. Dimana amplop itu, pikir Naruto. Seingatnya, dia memasukan amplop itu ke tasnya di bagian tempatnya menaruh kunci motor dan… "Sakura!" pekik Naruto tertahan. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju koridor.

Sementara di koridor….

"Hei! Apa ini?" gumam Sakura saat menemukan sebuah amplop di depan kakinya. "Sepertinya milik Naruto. Oh, ada namanya," gumam Sakura lagi. Dia ingat Naruto tidak mengizinkannya membuka amplop itu. "Ah! Aku kan lagi marah sama dia. Buka aja yah," Sakura tersenyum. Ssssttt, yang ini jangan ditiru yah.

"Naruto…" bisik Sakura.

"Saku… ah kau… kau membukanya? Sudah kubilang jangan kau buka!" bentak Naruto. "Sudah kubilang jangan dibuka kan? Kenapa kau nekat membukanya?" bentak Naruto lagi. "Kau mau merahasiakannya dariku, eh?" tanya Sakura datar. "Belum saatnya kau tahu!" kata Naruto sambil merebut amplop itu. Amplop itu jatuh saat naruto mengambil buku Sakura.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih ternganga tak percaya. "Naruto… kau…"

.

.

.

_Dear my lovely mother,_

_Hei Ibu! _

_Jangan menangis begitu! Kau tahu aku tidak suka itu. _

_Tenanglah, aku akan menemui ayah. Aku akan bilang kalau kau begitu merindukannya. _

_Maaf kalau selama ini aku sering merepotkanmu, aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu, Bu! Aku belum menepati janjiku untuk meneruskan kuliah di Konoha University, belum sarjana, ah banyak yang belum kulakukan. _

_Aku… Maaf juga kalau aku harus meninggalkanmu sendiri disitu. Tapi percayalah, aku dan ayah akan selalu menjagamu. _

_Ibu, aku ingin agar Ibu mau menganggap Gaara anakmu, menyayanginya seperti kau menyayangiku. Dia anak yang baik, aku yakin dia juga menyayangimu, dia pasti bisa menjagamu. _

_Tapi jangan lupa Ibu! Anakmu yang paling tampan hanya aku! Hahaha. _

_Tersenyumlah Ibu! Aku mohon tetaplah tersenyum. Ayah pernah bilang kan berapa pun umur ibu, ibu akan tetap seperti umur 20 saat tersenyum. Hahaha, ayah memang gombal kan Bu? Ahh, tapi dia benar kok! Kau wanita tercantik dalam hidupku._

_Saat kau sedih ingat senyumku yah! Kau pernah bilang saat aku tersenyum kau juga tersenyum kan? Aku akan marah pada ibu jika ibu tidak tersenyum lagi. _

_Jaga kesehatan ibu, aku menyayangimu._

_Naruto._

Uzumaki Kushina tertunduk lemah membaca surat terakhir dari putra semata wayangnya. Air matanya mengalir deras di sudut matanya. Semua berubah menjadi gelap. "Naruto.." bisiknya lemah. Ambruk.

.

.

.

"Kau bercanda kan Jidat?"

"Tidak Pig! Aku membacanya kemarin. Aku membacanya sendiri. Aku tidak akan bercanda di masalah seperti ini!"

"Jadi Naruto…"

**Bersambung…**

* * *

><p>bersambung dulu yakk...<p>

semoga bisa update!

review please...


End file.
